Xander kills Buffy,Faith and Cordeila
by Xanderrocksthehouse
Summary: Title pretty much says it all doesn't it. I don't own BVTS. All properties belong to Joss Whedon yada yada yada.
1. Chapter 1

Xander came behind Willow and put his hand on her shoulder. "Today is the day?"

"I think we should talk about this. I mean this is for real no looking back."

"Will I know this is hard for you. You have your head in this too much."

"And I don't see how you can be so casual. I mean we are talking about killing."

"We knew this day was coming and we also knew it would be hard but that doesn't make it wrong." She put her hands up and shook her heads

"You want your hands covered in blood that's fine but I won't do it. I don't care. I'm walking away."

"Buffy and Faith are sleeping they won't feel a thing."

"What about Cordeila?"

"I slit her throat after I came home from work last night. Buffy and Faith don't know she's gone yet. At least I don't think they do."

"You just killed her. I thought you'd give me some heads up first."

"I know you Will, I knew you would try to talk me out of it. It has to be done." She grabbed Xander's arm.

"Please Xander I'm begging you don't do this." He walked to the weapons chest picking up the axe

"Willow you have a choice. You can stay and help me or you can walk away. No matter what you choose I need you to pull yourself together." Will let go of her arm and turned around unable to watch. She just ran out the front door. Xander put on his leather gloves and closed his eyes. He shook his head. "Time to do what I must."

The cold autumn wind blew as the blood splattered on Xander, Buffy and Faith lay there motionless never to take another breath. He squatted down "I want you both to know your death will not be in vein.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Xander had killed Buffy, Faith and Cordeila. He came down the steps to the kitchen where the coffee was already brewing. He smiled at Willow. "God I need this today."

"It is going to be awfully busy. Speaking of which Giles is on his way."

"Did you get that tea he likes?"

"He's so fussy about that crap. I just stopped trying all together He brings his own stuff with him."

"And Dawn?"

"I think she'll be in by noon."

"You better get started."

"This is so unfair."

"How about this. I decorate and you cook.."

"I guess I can live with that" Willow smiled and went in to the living room starting to get things ready. Xander sighed finishing his cup of coffee.

A couple hours later the house was a buzz. Xander had finished cooking the meal and had slipped up stairs to wear something a little more formal. He came down in a blue collared shirt and khaki slacks. He smiled at Willow who was wearing a maroon blouse and black skirt. Xander smiled looking in to the dining room.

Willow had pulled out the good plates. She lit some candles. Some were for atmosphere and some just smelled nice. Giles spun Xander around looking him in the eyes.

"Xander"

"Giles you are home. God I'm glad you could make it." He pulled the stuffy British man in for an embrace. He reluctant at first but knew this is what family did.

"I do have to admit it's good to be back." The front door flew open as a pale white Buffy Summers stood in the door way.

"I am going to kill you." She pulled off her coat hanging it on the hall tree. Xander laughed at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you."

"First off do you know how cold it is out there? Then you send me out on Thanksgiving day to the grocery store. I am the vampire slayer and what I have faced in that grocery store is scarier then anything I've seen in any graveyard."

"Did you get it?" Buffy held up both arms a bottle of wine in each like a personal trophy." Just then the back door opened as Faith came in. Dawn smiled coming over to Xander.

"Faith is here. Can we eat already? I'm starving." Xander nodded calling everyone around the table and brought out the food. Xander stood over the table handing a carving fork and knife to Giles.

"Would you like to do the honors?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. I heard of all the work you put in to this. You've come this far why don't you finish it." Faith looked at Xander confused.

"Work?" Dawn smiled and laughed knowing the story.

"Xander saw this program on television about free range turkey. So he built a pen and looked after them the last few months. He even gave them names." Buffy rolled her eyes knowing what was coming next. She hoped no one would ask the question that was about to come out of Faith's mouth,

"Well I sent one of the Turkeys to LA." He started carving the bird putting some on everyone's plate. "So right about now they are probably feasting on Cordeila."Giles inspected the meat that was on his plate.

"Dare I ask the name of this bird?"

"This is Buffy we are just about to eat" Faith choked on her wine hearing Xander say that." Buffy's eyes went wide with embarrassment.

"Can you please find a different way to phrase that?" Faith and Dawn were both holding there hands over their mouth trying to hold in there laughter. "Laugh it up Faith. Xander had 3 turkeys."

"Really?" Buffy smiled at her tauntingly.

"And we are all taking Faith home for leftovers."

"Aw hell no. Xander." She pointed the fork at him angry.

"Guys they are just names."

"I don't care that you named a turkey after me. I don't' care they you killed it cooked it and is going to have everyone eat it."

"Then what?"

"Why does Buffy get to be the main course and I'm good for leftovers."

"Buffy breasts were much bigger." Dawn almost choked this time on the food.

"XANDER HARIS."

"Oh right. Were talking about the turkey." Faith, Willow, Dawn and even Giles who was normally so reserved could no longer hold in the laughter. Finally everyone had some turkey and Xander sat down ready to eat. Buffy closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Let's just eat." Everyone looked down at the meat a little hesitant. Xander picked up his fork taking the first bite. Faith was next and closed her eyes truly enjoying what she had in her mouth. A slight moan escaped her as she chewed.

"Damn Buffy taste so good." Willow was the next one to take a bite and looked at Xander.

"Oh my god it's so juicy." Faith taunted Buffy.

"I think Buffy just squirted in my mouth." Buffy was about to object but instead just took a bite. Her eyes went wide as saucers.

"Xander I think this is the best turkey I've ever had." Xander smiled at her.

""Maybe we'll have to make this free range thing a tradition." Giles looked to Xander next.

"I must commend you. Bravo on the meal Xander."

"Just doing what I can to make the best Thanksgiving ever." Faith took a swig of the wine drinking it down. Faith had make one last jab.

"So the stuffing? Was it made inside the pan or was it shoved up Buffy's ass." Buffy shook her head as the table erupted in laughter. Buffy leaned over whispering something in Xander's ear. Xander face turned to one of outrage.

"I will never ever put anything in my mouth with the name of Spike or Angel."


End file.
